Sam comes to visit
by Shanna1
Summary: Sam goes to visit Jack. Sequel to Jacob comes to visit.


Title: Sam comes to visit.  
  
Author: Shanna  
  
Email: Shazbucket101@aol.com  
  
Summary: Sam goes to visit Jack.  
  
Spoilers: Anything with Jacob in, Window of Opportunity. A small plot summary for the film Sabrina, Sequel to Jacob comes to visit.  
  
Season: four after WoO  
  
Feedback: why not  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful people who make the show.  
  
Authors Note: I'm not sure why I wrote this but it's been bugging me to finish so I can finish my essay that is due tomorrow.  
There was a knock on the General George Hammond's door which startled him as he'd been engrossed in reading a mission report.  
  
"Come." He called in a strict military tone. "Major Carter what can I do for you?"  
  
"I've brought you the reports you requested."  
  
"Thank you Major." He took the reports. "Was that all Major?"  
  
"No sir. Request permission to go after Colonel O'Neill sir."  
  
"For what reason Major?" Hammond knowing perfectly well why but that wasn't going to stop him asking.  
  
"Sir, Colonel O'Neill has been quiet since Dad's visit, I'm worried about him and I think he needs a friend."  
  
"I see. What about your work Major?"  
  
"All my reports are finish. The naqquadah reactor is at Nellis for the next two weeks and there are no alien devices that need my expertise. Daniel is going to be in the infirmary for at least another week and Teal'c is off world visiting Dray'c and Rya'c. So there isn't much for me to do sir."  
  
"Permission granted. Have fun in Minnesota, but keep your cell phone with you at all times."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam smiled. "Permission to leave sir."  
  
"One last thing Major, did you ever tell Colonel O'Neill about the change in the regulations?"  
  
"No sir, there never seemed to be an appropriate time."  
  
"Then you might need this." He opened a draw and pulled out a copy of the SGC regulations. "It's the amended copy, it should cheer him up."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"I'll see you both back here on Monday for a briefing at 0800."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam smiled and took the book and left.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sam pulled her rental 4x4 up next to Jack's SUV and got out. There was a trail leading to where Sam presumed the cabin was. The air was calm and still and fresh. Sam grabbed her bag and the book and head off down the trail. She stopped suddenly when she saw the cabin. It was situated in the middle of trees and next to a lake that went on forever. Heaven. Sam started moving again and knocked on the door.  
  
"Colonel?" She said as she pushed open the door, "Colonel it's me Carter. Hello?" There was no reply. So she shut the door and went back and walked along the dock and sat down, slipping her shoes off she dangled her feet in the water and let the sun fall on her.  
  
"Carter what the hell."  
  
"Colonel?" Sam mumbled waking up.  
  
"What the hell are you doing sitting in the sun without a hat on?" He yelled.  
  
"Waiting for you to get back. I must have fallen asleep."  
  
"Come inside before you get sun stroke. Then you can tell me what the hell you are doing here." He held out his hand to help her up.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"A little after four. How long have you been there?"  
  
"Only about an hour. You it really is beautiful here and so peaceful and no threat of any thing jumping out and trying to kill I can see why you like it."  
  
"Yeah it's nice. So are you going to tell me what you're doing here?"  
  
"I didn't have as much work to do as I thought. So with Daniel incapacitated and Teal'c visiting his family I thought I'd take you up on your open offer to come fishing."  
  
"Do you want to tell me the real reason you're here?" He asked not believing her for a second.  
  
"Okay. But really did finish all my work I was worried about you. You've been a little quiet and distant since my Dad came to visit."  
  
"I'm fine Sam. He just said something that got me thinking that's all. What we have to worry about is what Hammond's going to say when he finds out where you are."  
  
"General Hammond knows I'm here, I asked his permission to come. He's said to tell you he wants us for a mission briefing at 0800 on Monday and I've got my cell in case they need to contact me. So baring unforeseen disasters you've got six days to teach me how to fish."  
  
"I thought you didn't like maggots." He said as he handed her a beer.  
  
"Let me guess Dad told you that." He nodded. "I'm not their biggest fan, can you teach me to fly fish or something?"  
  
"Sure. You can sleep in the spare room it's over there." He indicated the room. "But there is one rule here."  
  
"What's that sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"Exactly that. Don't call me sir or Colonel. If you're here you have to call me Jack."  
  
"I think I can handle that Jack." She took a slug of the beer. "So what else did you and my father talk about?"  
  
"Now that would be telling. What did you tell General Hammond about why you wanted to come here? I mean you can't really can't see you say excuse me General I'd like to run off on holiday with my CO."  
  
"I told him the truth that I wanted to come after you because I was worried about you. He told me to have a nice time."  
  
"Are you sure the base hasn't been infected again?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"No everyone was in perfect health apart from Daniel when I left. I think the General knows it's been a stressful few months what with the replicators and the whole Anise debacle. I think he thought it was time we talked about everything."  
  
"Is that what you really came here to do?"  
  
"Are you always this suspicious of my good intentions? I think we need to talk about the leaving it in the room thi." Sam spotted a video cassette box on the table. "Did you watch Sabrina?"  
  
"Sure. Janet mentioned something about it and since I has some free time I thought why not."  
  
"What did you think?" Sam asked.  
  
"It's sappy. But the principle is there."  
  
"And what principle would that be?" Sam asked.  
  
"Not realising your in love with someone until they leave and your forced to admit it, but there is always a second chance if your willing to put your heart on the line."  
  
"I love that film. My mom used to have a copy of the original she used to watch when my Dad was away. I mentioned it a friend from the Pentagon and she took me to see this version when it came out at the cinema. I watch it every now and again as a sort of security blanket, a way to know there is always hope and love can work out."  
  
"But sometimes things get in the way, love can't always fine a way around everything even if you have the best of intentions."  
  
"You know I think you're a closet romantic, don't worry I won't tell anyone. So what do we do about the room?" She asked, hoping he would give her the answer she wanted.  
  
"There is nothing we can do about it we work together, they need us to save the world. Everything else has to go on the back burner until that threat has gone."  
  
"And what would you do if there wasn't an issue of work? If we were just two normal people with normal lives?"  
  
"If we were normal people we would have never have met and we certainly wouldn't have become the people we are today. You'd be off creating theories that would amaze the world and win you Nobel prizes and I would have probably done what I was going to do before I met Daniel."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"Topped myself. I was sat there with the gun ready to pull the trigger, when they recalled me for the first mission, I had every intention of staying and killing myself, but something about Daniel and Skarra made me believe maybe there were something still left worth fighting for. You know what I meant what I said last year."  
  
"What?" Sam asked.  
  
"About not being the same since I met you. Well not in the same context anyway. You, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, Cassie, General Hammond even your Dad make me see that life is worth living and that you should never give up as long as you have people who care about you." Sam lent forward and kissed him. "Sam you shouldn't do that it only complicates things."  
  
"I have something for you from General Hammond." She picked the book off the table and handed it to him. "He flagged a page for you."  
  
"A copy of the regs. I've read it, is this his way of making sure nothing happens making us remember our jobs."  
  
"For crying out loud Jack read the damn page." Sam exclaimed.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He opened the book and read. "How long have you know about this?"  
  
"Since a few days after Martouf's funeral. Hammond saw the tape of our second zat'arc testing and went to bat for us with the President."  
  
"Why did he tell you and not me?" Jack asked.  
  
"He wanted me to know, he knew I sort of had Jollinar grieving for him in my head. He wanted me to know that this way it was up to me, when I sure I knew what was happening. By the time I'd sorted my out the emotions which surfaced we got stuck in the time loop. Then Teal'c told me about you kissing me and I needed to figure out where that left us before I said anything."  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I didn't think he knew."  
  
"Don't worry I think it's sweet, that when you had the opportunity to do anything it was one of the things you wanted to do."  
  
"Did your Dad know about this?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah. Hammond told him about the change to make sure he wasn't going to attack you or something."  
  
"So that's why Jacob was practically asking my intentions towards you."  
  
"I'm his only daughter, he knows I can kick goa'uld but he doesn't want me to get my heart broken. He likes you, he just wanted to make sure you weren't just for want of a better word libidinous." She slid forward and slipped her legs over his.  
  
"I'm plenty libidinous Sam I've just learned to curb it."  
  
"So Colonel how much longer am I going to have to wait for a tour of your bedroom?" She asked as she sat on his lap.  
  
"I'm sure that can be arrange Major." He kissed her.  
  
The End 


End file.
